


Come Home

by BuzzCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after walking out, Hermione returns to Draco. He's angry and she's just tired and it's not the best time to talk things over, but talking happens anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Hermione stood on her doorstep. Their doorstep. Well, it'd been Draco's flat since she'd walked out three months ago. Hesitantly, she knocked. Her wedding ring gleamed in the dim light from the hall lamp and she idly wondered if she should have taken it off. It was too late when Hermione heard the thumping footsteps on the other side of the door. The knob turned and Hermione bit her lip as it opened, revealing her disheveled husband. Draco could only stare for a moment, shock quickly turning to anger before slammed the door in Hermione’s face. Hermione reached forward and stopped it, the door slamming her fingers between itself and the doorframe. She winced slightly but opened the door. Draco had stepped back and could only glare it her, fury glimmering in his eyes,

“What the _fuck_ do you want from me?” he growled. Hermione stepped forward, taking a deep breath,

“I wanted to…to talk.” said Hermione slowly. Draco shook his head and stepped back again,

“No. No, you lost that right when you _walked out the fucking door without a fucking word!_ ”

“I swear, I—“ said Hermione tearfully, but Draco interrupted her,

“No, you don’t get to talk. I don’t want you here and this is my house.” At last, Hermione lost it,

“This is our house, Draco Malfoy. We got married; what’s mine is yours and yours is mine.”

“What we have doesn’t count as married. I only married you because of the baby and—“ Draco suddenly stopped talking. He knew he’d stepped too far. Hermione’s anger whooshed out of her, leaving tears pinpricking at her eyes. She nodded to herself,

“Of course. As soon as you could be free of the mudblood you got up the duff at a bloody war reunion, drop her and carry on.”

“No! Hermione, I didn’t—“

“I’m going, and if you try to stop me I swear I’ll finish that beating we started in third year.” Hermione said coldly, her hand already grabbing for her wand. Draco reached out for Hermione’s shoulder and found himself with a wand inches from his face. “Do it,” she whispered, “I dare you.” Draco’s hand fell to his side.

“I missed you.” he said quietly. Hermione’s wand came back to her side, though it stayed in her hand. Draco continued, running a hand through his already bedraggled hair, “I missed you every day. Every. Fucking. Day.”

“I know.” whispered Hermione. Draco looked down and saw the blood on her fist. His brow furrowed,

“Did I do that?” Hermione looked down at it,

“No. It was the door.” she said. Draco nodded, not taking his eyes from the insignificant wound,

“Let me take care of that.” He opened the door further. All the fight had gone out of him as Hermione followed him to the bathroom. Draco pulled down the first aid kit from the counter and opened it up, pulling out the antibacterial paste. He smoothed it over the broken skin and Hermione gasped as it stung. Draco looked up at her, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” said Hermione. They were quiet for a while, Draco rubbing the paste in for far longer than necessary. At last, Hermione whispered,

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” asked Draco.

“Everything. The baby. Walking out.”

“Coming back?”

“No, I can’t say I’m sorry for that. Not just yet, at least.” said Hermione, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Draco smiled wryly at that,

“Not yet? Assuming you will be?”

“I dunno. It all depends on how this goes.” she said. Draco pressed a bandage over the injured fingers and kissed it. He returned the hand to Hermione and said,

“I don’t blame you, you know. For the baby. Some things just…”

“Don’t. Just, just don’t.” said Hermione with a steadying breath. She stood slowly, legs shaky with adrenaline. Draco pulled her into a hug and Hermione let herself be pulled. He held her and Hermione held him and it felt perfect. Hermione sighed deeply. She’d missed this, just the feeling of being in his arms and feeling safe. Hermione snuggled deeper into Draco’s embrace,

“I missed you too.”


End file.
